


I can call you all day

by taka1114



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 「你好，Stark Ind.，請問有什麼可以協助你的？」「你好，」Steve回答，「我想找Tony Stark。」
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I can call you all day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I can call you all day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373046) by [taka1114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114)



『你好。』  
「你好，我想——」  
『歡迎致電Stark Ind.熱線，請選擇你需要的服務。查詢電訊服務，請按——』  
Steve先是嚇了一跳，隨後暗地裡笑自己傻。這個年代，這樣的大企業，難道還會僱用接線生嗎？他於是耐心等待錄音播放到客戶服務員熱線的部份，然後按了0字。  
『請稍候，客戶服務員將盡快接聽你的來電。』  
等候音樂響起了一會兒，電話另一頭傳來了另一把聲音。

「你好，Stark Ind.，請問有什麼可以協助你的？」  
「你好，」Steve回答，「我想找Tony Stark。」  
對方沉默了片刻，似乎是沒料到他會這樣說。這也可以理解，畢竟這就像是他跑進去一間餐廳，什麼都沒點就要喊老闆出來當面對質一樣。  
「抱歉先生，請問你是有什麼事要找Stark先生？」  
「呃——」  
「先生，這裡是客戶服務部，我相信我們的團隊足夠解決你當下的問題。請問有什麼能幫助你的？」另一頭的女性依舊維持友善的語調，但是Steve可以聽得出她的潛台詞，基本上就是「如果你不是需要客戶服務那麼你可以掛線了」。  
「呃，你知道嗎？我打錯了，很抱歉，再見。」於是他果斷地掛了線。

然後他盯著眼前手機螢幕上多出了一個0的電話號碼，沉思了片刻，決定再試一次。

『你好。歡迎致電Stark Ind.熱線，請——』他按下了0字。  
同樣的音樂響起了一陣子，然後有誰接了電話。謝天謝地，聽起來不是同一人。  
「你好，Stark Ind.。請問有什麼可以協助你的？」  
「你好，我想找鋼鐵俠。」這次他換了個說法。  
對方同樣沉默了片刻，於是他又補上了一句：「我是美國隊長。」  
「呵，非常幽默，先生。有什麼可以幫助你的？」  
顯然他們接過太多諸如這般的來電，已經見怪不怪了。對此Steve不知該作何感想。

「我是認真的，這關乎到——任務。對，是復仇者的任務，我需要聯繫他。」他胡亂掰了點什麼，然後覺得這堆謊話簡直不知所謂。  
「先生，如果你並不需要幫助的話我要掛線了，OK？」對方也顯然不賣帳。  
「我需要幫助，請聽我說，我是Steve Rogers，我需要——」嘟的一聲，對方掛了線。

他懊惱的抓了一把前額的頭髮。恐怕他已被當成是無所事事的電話惡作劇份子了，他想，怎麼這個年頭連說真話都沒人相信了？  
他看了看手上的筆記本，上面盡是自己剛剛等待電話接通時畫的塗鴉，上面被漫不經心地素描了一隻眼睛，然後他意識到那是誰的眼睛。他愈想愈氣惱，開始在筆記上寫下了些想法。

做好筆記之後，他又撥通了那通電話。這次他已經想好了應對的說法，包括這是應對九頭蛇潛在勢力的任務，包括他們的隊上還有哪些成員等等。這一次電話對面那頭沉默的時間更長了，但就在Steve以為他在認真思考自己提供的資訊時，對方冷淡的回應讓他知道這次又沒戲唱了。  
「老兄，要是美國隊長有事找他，怎麼可能打這通電話來？」這次服務人員甚至沒等他反應就掛線了。  
雖然沮喪，但是他這番話讓Steve想到了別的可能性。

他重新撥通了客戶服務熱線的電話——此時他開始慶幸接聽的是電話錄音——這一次，他沒有急著按0字，而是仔細記下要聯絡到更接近高層的部門，除了客戶服務還有哪些途徑。  
最後他找到了科研部門。

可是作為內部研究部門，Stark Ind.的科研部自然沒有客戶服務熱線，要聯絡他們，Steve又費了一些時間。他感嘆，就連攻破九頭蛇的網絡都沒這個困難。不過這也是理所當然的，畢竟成功做到這件事的人，也剛好就是他要找的人。

最後，他想起了Peter Parker曾經提過的科研人才招募計畫——大抵就是個給Stark Ind.吸納專才的東西，只是在Peter拿它當晚歸的藉口搪塞他阿姨之前（真正原因大家都懂），它還不存在而已——Steve試著在網上找到關於這個部門的聯絡方法。他發現互聯網雖然是個開放的百科全書，什麼奇葩的問題都可以找到答案，但是卻不能保證找到的答案不是同樣奇葩。在這幾通老套的電話騙案之前，他就試著在Google上搜尋「如何找到Tony Stark」，而找回來的答案，諸如「讓自己成為封面女郎」之類的建議，對他毫無幫助。

諷刺的是，最後給了他相關聯絡資訊的，又是客戶服務部那些可憐的員工。他告訴那位親切的員工，他是個無助的單親父親，兒子是個科學天才，非常想要進入全美國規模最大的科研部實習，而這是他少數能為兒子做到的事。  
『很抱歉那不是我們能協助的範圍。』那位叫Elise的員工聽起來是真的覺得遺憾，害Steve也為了這個謊言覺得不好意思，『不過、嗯、這裡是招募計畫的電話，你可以打去試試看，希望這能幫到他。』

他打了那通電話，找到這個計畫的負責人，那是個叫Dave的科學家，他有介紹過自己的專業但是Steve只能裝作自己聽得懂。在Peter之後，Tony似乎沒有太過在意這個計畫的進程，從Dave的口吻中，Steve猜那還比較像是那些獎學金或是基金之類的東西，投了一筆錢之後就讓它自動運行。他不曉得Stark Ind.旗下還有多少像這樣的機構，從Howard那個年代起他就沒搞懂這種規模是怎麼回事。

他胡亂給自己取名為Chris（這年代用這名的人實在太常見了），然後告訴Dave他有新的科研成果，需要向Tony Stark展示。  
『噢，哇喔，那很好，』Dave的語氣顯示了他的驚訝，『是怎麼樣的研究？』  
「我、呃、無法透露太多。」Steve模稜兩可的回答，「我必須要聯絡上Tony——Stark先生，這很重要。」  
『你知道，我們也不是隨時就可以見得到大老闆的那種員工。就算要我告訴他，至少我也得知道那是關於什麼，對吧？』  
「那是——量子力學方面的，加上生物科研，那很複雜。」他對此話的合理性完全沒有概念，但是首先，「量子」這種字眼聽起來就足夠複雜，難以一字蔽之；其次，這些字眼是他從Tony還有Bruce的對話裡學來的；最後，從Dave的自我介紹中Steve聽得懂的部份就是他是個化學系博士，而在Steve的認知裡這跟物理還有生物不在同一個範疇，但願科研部的人不都是科學通才。

『噢，』Dave聽起來有點失望，而Steve差點就要為此歡呼，『我會試著理解的。』可他隨之又這樣回答。  
「那是——呃，別介意我這樣說，你不會理解的。」他討厭扮演一個自負的科學家，尤其Dave是個友善的人，但是他必須快點繞過這個部份，不然肯定會穿崩。  
『試試看，要是我沒懂，我會——』  
「關於量子纏繞，作用到基因排序的工程，還有小小機械人，之類的。」他豁了出去，把腦海中出現的科學字彙雜亂無章的拼湊在一起，試圖讓它聽起來像是有這麼一回事。  
『所以這是——納米技術？』  
「對，納米，呃，但沒那麼簡單，當然了。這要複雜多了，還有那些夸克。」  
『夸克？』  
「對。」Steve甚至不確定這個詞語存在。  
『我不確定我有聽懂。』  
「對，我就是這個意思。請替我聯絡Stark先生，他會明白的。」

Dave在猶豫，他能感覺得到。這段對話說不定還動搖了對方作為一名科研人員的自尊，Steve感到很抱歉，這事辦妥之後，他得找個機會向對方賠罪。  
『……我會試著跟上級報告這個，但是不保證能成功。』Dave想了想又加上了一句，『說實在的，現在沒多少人會這樣自薦，你知道，互聯網什麼的，每個人都有這些展示自己的平台。』  
「我比較喜歡老派的方式。」  
『真有趣，你聽起來比我還年輕。』

Dave之後又把電話轉接到據說是更高層的主管，Steve又把剛剛的話重複了一遍，並且加上了「量子穿隧」跟「中子射線」之類的字眼。對方似乎對沒Dave那麼好說話，他很懷疑Steve的說法，並且要求他先交出一些研究報告，給部門裡的專業人員驗證。  
「你們不明白，這沒那麼簡單。」  
『我們得收到你的報告才能決定這個，先生。』  
「不——」Steve咬著牙，腦袋快速地運轉應答的方式，「——你知道嗎？你們要的報告，我在上星期的研討會已經交給Pepper了，是她讓我聯絡你們的。」  
『Potts小姐？』  
「對，就是她。」  
『我們沒有接到這些通知。』  
「你可以去問問她，是來自布魯克林，研究『石質粒子』的那個人。」  
他挺肯定主管沒聽過這個詞，因為他半信半疑的暫停了線路。順帶一提，Steve今天學到的其中一件事，就是Stark Ind.所有部門的等候音樂都一樣。

過了半晌，電話又接了回來。  
『Potts小姐說可以把你轉駁到Stark先生的辦公室。』主管的語氣聽起來有點不可置信。  
「請告訴Potts小姐，很感謝她的幫助，」他誠摯的表示，「還有很感謝你們。」  
『Potts小姐特別讓我轉達，說她雖然不了解這種複雜的科學，但是很佩服你在這個研究上的毅力。』  
「她過獎了。」  
『我這就給你轉過去。』

就差這一步了，Steve想著，就連無意識跟著音樂哼唱的聲音，都難掩他此刻緊張的情緒。  
音樂停止。  
『哈囉。』  
他深吸了一口氣。  
「Tony。」  
『……Steve？』他幾乎能想像到對方此刻皺起眉頭的詫異反應。  
「拜託別掛線，我可是轉接了好久才打得進你的辦公室。」他趕在對方反應過來前就先說道。  
『老天，你是怎麼找上來的？』

從客戶服務部的部份開始說完整個故事，花了Steve差不多十五分鐘的時間，值得慶幸的是Tony在過程中並沒有要掛線的意思。

Pepper大概已經猜到他們又吵架了，Steve想到石質（Stony）的梗時就這麼想。如果說他們在一起會發展出什麼的話，那恐怕就是可以為所有事情吵架的超能力。這一次也是一樣，他們因為任務行動分歧而吵架，Steve指責Tony不聽指令，而Tony反駁他的指令死板沒有彈性。氣在頭上之時，Steve也許把話說得太重了——套他的原話：「也許你該先學著別把自己的公司事務假手於人」。然後Tony Stark就像是報復一般，罕有地回到Stark Ind.辦公室，甚至出席了他口中無聊透頂的例會，同時關掉了手機。

他從不知道Tony有那麼在意別人的看法。像他這樣的名人，在美國至少有一打媒體搶著拿他的負面新聞來說嘴，但他也似乎並不把他們當一回事。所以在聽了對方的電話留言長達兩個星期之後，Steve才意識到這種不以為意似乎不適用於自己。

Tony一直靜靜聽著不發一言，但是在他講完「量子纏繞」和「石質粒子」之後，Steve隱約聽到對面傳來類似掩著嘴巴笑的聲音。  
「——就是這樣，所以我實在不想再麻煩他們一遍了，拜託別掛我線。」  
對面沉默了片刻，然後Tony悶悶的聲音再次響起。  
『所以你印象裡的科學家都那麼瞧不起人嗎？』  
「Tony，我不是來吵架的。」他有點沮喪，「很抱歉我說了那種話。」  
然後他聽見對方嘆了口氣。  
『告訴你一件事。』

『我做了點手腳，能把從你手機撥出的電話過濾掉，所以你聽到的會是我沒開手機的提示錄音。歡迎來到二十一世紀。』  
「嗯哼。」Steve困惑的回了一聲，「所以？」  
Tony深吸了一口氣。  
『所以其實只要你用公共電話打來就行了，我的手機不會知道，而我也可以早早從那些無聊的例會裡解放出來。兩星期，Steve Rogers，他媽的兩星期了。』  
「別說髒話。」  
『跑來騙倒我的科研人員的人還真敢說，』Tony回嘴道，『告訴我，這天的謊言用掉你一年配額了嗎？』  
「兩星期前有人說我該學著彈性處理事情。」  
『那人肯定是個天才。』  
Steve輕笑出聲，緊繃了好一陣子的情緒終於得以舒緩。

「也告訴你一件事，我也許已經能背得出客戶服務部的電腦錄音了。」  
『我是該佩服你的記憶力還是該說你很無聊？』  
「都可以，我可以打上一整天。」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 被最近的game play刺激到，久違的寫了日常向的盾鐵  
> 連打個電話都如此鍥而不捨的Steve在Tony眼中肯定也很有魅力（？


End file.
